The King's Ward
by The Real Black Swan
Summary: "Here you leave today and enter the world of yesterday, tomorrow, and fantasy." A simple wish changes it all... What if Anne and Henry find a child one fateful night?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The King's Ward

**Author: The Real Black Swan**

**Rating: **PG-13/T

**Summary**: "Here you leave today and enter the world of yesterday, tomorrow, and fantasy." A simple wish changes it all... What if Anne and Henry find a child one fateful night?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 'The Tudors'

**Prolouge**

She always was a strange child with her wise grey eyes and her pale skin she seemed older than she was even as a small child. Julia was her name though it meant 'Youthful' there was nothing youthful about her she was a woman in child's body.

She rarely spoke something her mother Kate found quite unsettling though her husband often played it off as Julia just learning slower than other children.

Julia was very intellingent however and perfered to observe rather than take part. Making her an outcast as she grew up friendless by her own devices.

She had one friend Kyle a young boy who moved to her street when she was nine.

He found her fasinating she never spoke at least not much and when she did she seemed cool and aloof- mature as though she had important things to do rather than play with other children.

In Julia's mind she knew that she didn't belong she never had at least she never felt like she did.

When Julia was 12 years old she fell in love with Tudor Era England even if she didn't like how women were treated she felt as though things would be simpler and easier with electronics that came with her modern world. She prayed that like would be easier as she grew up.

Alas, that was not the case at 13 she lost a close friend- her father.

They had a strange relationship sometimes it was as though her saw her a more of a burden than a child. Though this thought process mostly occured after a few drinks. He was never abusive at least not from what Julia observed he seemed if possible calmer with a more serene facial expression the same expression he would have in his coffin.

Her mother never understood her daughter and prefered to dress her up in what she thought was acceptable despite her daughters soft protests. Though she loved her daughter dearly she never understood her.

The only thing the two shared an opinion on was that wishes came true, but her grandmother would always warn them to both to- "Be careful what you wish for it may come true and sometimes that ain't always a good thing."

Never the less she dreamed she dreamed of a happily ever after something she would never admit to anyone. In her happily ever after she imagined her self with Kyle her childhood friend though she'd never admit it.

At 18 she graduated and starts her college life as a history major- which would be cut short when she turned 20 by two simple pink lines.

She doesn't remember much from that night all she remembers is Kyle and a only having a few beers- they'd used protection she thinks trying to force herself to remember what happened.

None the less she seems slightly happy about it and as she wraps a dainty fingers around a locket on her neck her name etched into the gold she even admits to herself the one truth she could never face- how much she really loved him and feels he loved her two.

If only she had known how far from the truth she really was or else she wouldn't have been at this point.

Julia's life was over and she knew it. She had lost everything at twenty-one she had already lost her child before it was even born. Worst of all she was losing her husband he blamed her she thought he blamed her for losing their baby.

Maybe, she thought, he should. She had been so careless she should have never been in that park in the first place she never should have been running around like a child acting as though she wasn't pregnant.

He denied it and so did she - she was in denial. He married her for the baby's sake.

Kyle he loved her yes but only as his bestfriend they never loved eachother more than as friends then or maybe her feelings changed- no she couldn't think that not now.

He didn't love her the was he loved Nata- no she wouldn't think of her name she couldn't it hurt to much. What they had shared had been innocent it hadn't been love.

She gingerly picked up the baby clothes that they had bought for little Tyler or little Jessica the baby she would never hold in her arms now.

The worst feeling however was remembering everyday that she had been pregnant and happy something she hadn't felt in a long time...

As much she hated to admit then it she had started to have feelings beyond friendship long before they slept together. As she looked at the clothing and ran a finger down the hem of the outfit.

"I-I'm s-" she said her voice cracking as she held the baby clothes to her chest.

For a moment a quote springs into her thoughts "A flower bloomed already wilting. Beginning its life with an early ending."*

Hot tears started to sprang up in her eyes and that's when she broke down.

She had never truely cried even when her father died her face was blank. Her face was now however grief stricken and her heart wrenching sobs sound like mangled, "I'm sorry and my baby."

As she sat in her bay window looking at the stars she opened her eyes at stared out the corner of her eye she saw a flash of light which turned out to be shooting star.

"Make a wish." she thought bitterly she closes her eyes and lets a tear run down her face.  
Her voice is clear and strong. "I wish to leave this place I want to pain to leave."

And that's when her world went black not hearing the loud thud as her body hits the floor.

**Ok everyone my first Tudors fanfic don't worry Anne, Henry, and all the others will appear soon. I just wanted you to have a little back story on Julia before we started. I hope you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it. So please don't forget to review. Bye- Swan**

**Quote Author-*****R.J. Gonzales, Mundahlia**

**Summary Quote Author- Walt Disney**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The King's Ward **

**Author: The Real Black Swan **

**Rating: PG-13/T **

**Summary: "Here you leave today and enter the world of yesterday, tomorrow, and fantasy." A simple wish changes it all... What if Anne and Henry find a child one fateful night? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Tudors' **

**Thanks to all my reviewers: **

**Queen Izzy,Weirdest Writer ,SimplyRosey,HermioneandMarcus,Nikki Writes A Lot, and Kean. I'll respond to your reviews at the end of the chapter. **

**Chapter 2 **

"Anne the his Majesty is here to see you." Thomas Boleyn said to his daughter smiling as he watched her brush her hair out as she glanced in the mirror, unable to believe that the king was fancying his Anne even after all this time.

"Coming Papa." Anne respond allowing a soft beam to appear on her lips as she stood up and accompanied him down the stairs.

"Anne." Henry breathed looking up at her she was beautiful. Her long brown hair fell down her back as she approached him her blue eyes seemed to sparkle at him playfully.

"Your Majesty." She said softly curtseying before him as he quickly raised her up. "Would you like to go for a walk my love?" He said smiling softly at her kissing her softly.

"Of course your majesty." She said agreeing with him with a flirtatious smile. "I thought I told you to call me Henry." He said his smile never fading from his lips as he turned to Thomas.

"You won't mind would you Sir Thomas?" He asked him and Thomas smiled at him. "

Of course not your Majesty." He responded. "Well I shall bring her back by sun down." He promised as he turned to Anne. "My love?"

He said holding out his hand to her which she gladly accepted shooting a quick glance to her brother and father before walking out the door with him.

" I still can't believe it our Anne being fancied by the King of England even though it's been years." George Boleyn mused aloud with a soft chuckle. "A good thing too she is the key to get rid of Wolsey, the cardinal stands between us and everything George and with luck she will be his wife if the annulment goes through."

He remarked his confidence sounding a bit like arrogance or even a slight sliver of pride as he watched through the window where he stood as Henry led his daughter away.

"Henry I think this is far enough." Anne said with a little gasp as he picked her up by her waist spinning her around and putting her softly on the ground kissing her softly. "I missed you."

He whispered kissing her neck and she let out a soft sigh. "And I you." She replied the fire in her eyes flashing with soft joy. "When will you return to court?" He asked his face serious for a moment.

"Soon." She said pecking his lips softly." Good I can't bear being away from you." He said pecking her nose and then her lips.

Anne closed her eyes for a moment, but she opened them quickly when she thought she heard a startled cry.

"Henry?" She said putting her hand on his chest putting her hand on his chest pushing him away softly.

"Yes?" He asked pushing her way slightly noticing her alarm. "Did you hear that it sounded like a cry from the bushes?" Henry stood up helping Anne up and protectively getting in front of her. "Which way?" He asks and Anne pointed to the left where a thick shred of bushes were. "Are you sure?" He asked and Anne replies with a quick nod.

"Stay back." He ordered her as he stalks towards the bushes as he nears he heres the fainting whimpering of a child and he begins to run towards them slightly.

When he's close he looks to see a small naked child no more than five shivering and whimper. Her eyes we closed, but her dark hair had twigs in it. Her arms were bloody and covered with dirt. In her tiny hand was a gold chain. "Henry? What is it?" Anne called turning around he called to her. "Anne go get your father and brother now and fetch a doctor!"

Anne quickly ran towards her home hearing the evident panic in his voice. Taking his cloak off he quickly put it on the small child a small fear crept into his mind that this child could be sick. Shaking it off he fastened the cloak on her and her eyes opened revealing big frightened grey eyes. The girl whimpered and tried to squirm away, but she was to weak to move much.

"Your Majesty what's happened?!" Thomas said racing down towards them his eyes immediately went to the child in the King's arms. "What happened to her?" He asked a surprising bit of genuine concern creeping in to his voice. "I don't know, but she needs medical attention immediately did you send for a doctor?" He asked lifting her up off the ground. "Of course your Majesty ." He replied to him.

"Your majesty do you want me to take her?" George offered, but Henry shook his head. "I'll carry her, just get her a bed." He said following the men hurriedly towards Hever as the girl shivered in his arms.

"Henry." Anne said as he hurried in gasping as she saw the child. "She needs a bed." He said his worry evident as he looked at her. "She'll have mine." Anne offered nodding Henry made his way upstairs as he did the little girl's hand opened and a necklace fell out it was a golden heart.

Quickly Anne picked it up her fingers running across the name etched into the gold. "Julia." She murmured before quickly following Henry to her room along with George and her father.

Henry gently laid the girl down putting covers over her in an attempt to warm her as Anne called for a maid with a warm towel of some sorts as she sat at the end of the bed.

Behind them Thomas and George Boleyn shared a look wondering what this child's appearance means for their family.

**Ok everyone thanks for all the reviews and just so you know I'm using the Tudors appearance of Anne. I hope you like this chapter I worked really hard trying to capture the personality of both Henry and Anne I hope I did it ok they may seem a little OOC, but they are kinda love sick so I figured they'd act like that. Anyways I'll see you next time so don't forget to review bye. **

**Response to reviews **

**Queen Izzy: Well, your Majesty lol... I can't exactly say, yet. **

**WeirdestWriter: You should totally watch the series, especially if you want to understand what's going on, but thanks for reviewing. **

**SimplyRosey: I was sad writing it, even though I've never lost a child let alone been pregnant as I'm only 15, but my heart goes out to anyone who has lost a child Anyways thanks for reviewing. **

**HermioneandMarcus: Thanks and your welcome. I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Nikki Writes A Lot: Well let's hope her life gets better... **

**Kean: Umm Thanks? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The King's Ward **

**Author: The Real Black Swan **

**Rating: PG-13/T **

**Summary: "Here you leave today and enter the world of yesterday, tomorrow, and fantasy." A simple wish changes it all... What if Anne and Henry find a child one fateful night? **

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews and follows I'll respond to the reviews below the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Tudors' **

**Chapter 3 **

"It's not the sweat your Majesty." Informed the young local doctor- Doctor Smith. "Good." Breathed the worried King who cast a glance at the young girl- who courtesy of a servant was now wearing one of Anne's night gowns.

Her small body shivered and Henry took of his coat in a vain attempt to warm her. "Will she survive?" He asked and the young doctor almost bit his lip he didn't want to lie to his sovereign lord, but he didn't want to disappoint him.

"If she is given this." The doctor said handing the servant a tonic before turning back to the king to continue. "And kept extremely warm to stop the chills she has she should be fine." It was the honest truth he believed she would be fine, but seeing as she was a small child he couldn't be too sure.

"If not..." George started and his eyes as well as the doctor's went to ground avoiding Henry's eyes. Henry nodded at him giving the girl another glance before turning his eyes back to the Doctor. "Thank you doctor we'll send for you if we need you again." Nodding for him to leave to which Doctor Smith obliged and followed the servant willing out the room.

Anne was now sitting at the girls bedside looking down at the child her necklace still in her hands. "I wonder what her name is?" Said George curiously his concern mocked by his curiosity. "Her names Julia." Anne replied softly and Henry looked at her curiously. "How do you know that?" He asked and Anne let a very small smile appear on her face and replied. "It's on her necklace." She stated holding it out to him which her gingerly took.

"Julia..." He stated softly a small smile creeping on his face.

"Your Majesty may I make a suggestion?" asked Thomas and Henry nodded in response. "Maybe we should search for her family if she has any?" He suggested softly trying not to irritate king. "Of course Sir Thomas you and George will search and I will join you both later with some reinforcements." He responded calmly thinking of the harsh punishment for the girls parents.

"Of course of your majesty." Said both men who bowed and exited the room leaving Anne and Henry alone with the girl. Anne had been extremely quiet since they brought the girl inside.

"Anne what's wrong?" He asked tenderly moving closer to her and running a hand through her hair.

"If we find her family how can we send her back to them?" She asked him her eyes held a worried expression which Henry shared. "I don't know.." he replied honestly.

"What if we don't find her family though?" Anne asked and Henry looked at her again and smiled his Anne was so kind he thought as was quiet for a moment. "Then I'll take her in and she'll become my ward." He stated confidently to Anne glancing down at the now sleeping child whose hand he noticed was in Anne's.

If anyone would have looked outside the door they would have seen Thomas Boleyn who's face held a serious expression as the gears turned in his head how this child could benefit them all.

**Ok guys that's it for this chapter I hope you liked it and If you didn't please tell me how to make it better I always welcome constructive criticism. Anyways review please.  
Ps: I'm sorry this chapter is kind of short they will get longer though.**

**Response to reviews **

**Weirdest Writer: Thanks, but I think they were out of character this chapter, but only because this is how I assume they would act in such a crisis. **

**Nikki Writes A Lot : It's ok thanks for reviewing. **

**HermioneandMarcus: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Hncatie: Thanks **

**Quxxn: Quxxn? O_O **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The King's Ward**

**Author: The Real Black Swan**

**Rating: PG-13/T**

**Summary: "Here you leave today and enter the world of yesterday, tomorrow, and fantasy." A simple wish changes it all... What if Anne and Henry find a child one fateful night?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Tudors'**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"I regret to inform your majesty that no one could be found." George Boleyn reported to Henry who nodded.

Henry wasn't suprised who'd ever done this to the poor child wouldn't want to be caught and they should be glad they weren't.

"Of course thank you Lord Rochford." Henry said going up the stairs to where Julia had been found.

She had been there two days and even though her breathing was steady she had yet to awaken.

Sitting at her bedside was Anne who had grown somewhat attached to the young girl even singing lullabys to her. Right now she was touching the childs long dark hair and smiling softly.

"Still nothing." She said looking at Henry, who smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "She'll be fine Anne she looks strong." He was right she had improved from her former state.

"Mmm..." A Julia moaned and began to softly stir before becoming still again falling back to sleep. Seeing this Anne smiled and looked at Henry.

"How is she your majesty?" Said an anxious Thomas Boleyn who walked into the room bowing to his king. After raising him Henry responded with "She's began to stir." With a smile and Thomas Boleyn smiled at him and turned to look at the girl.  
Thomas Boylen had already decided that the child would be a benefit and knew that if she became the King's ward, Henry would grant her some type of title he hoped would benefit him if she saw him as grandfather.

"Mother..." Said a soft fraile voice and everyone eyes went to the girl.  
Julia's eye were barely opended as she repeated "Mother..."

As she opened her doll like grey eyes she looked at Anne's hands intertwined with hers she gave a look of curiousity.

"Mother? She repeated.  
For a moment everyone was stunned. A servant was quickly sent to fetch .

As she sat there Julia's eyes looked around in wonder at her new surroundings and the people there.

She didn't know where she was, but she felt safe and for her that was all that mattered.

* * *

**Ok guys sorry it's another short chapter but I've busy and I promise the next one will be longer. Oh, and I can't do review responses but they will be in the next chapters one. Anyway Please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: The King's Ward**

**Author: The Real Black Swan**

**Rating: PG-13/T**

**Summary: "Here you leave today and enter the world of yesterday, tomorrow, and fantasy." A simple wish changes it all... What if Anne and Henry find a child one fateful night?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Tudors'**

* * *

**September 1531**

Henry wasn't surprised that the girl didn't remember anything.

She was no more than 7 at the very least for a moment he thought of his own daughter Princess- No the lady Mary.

His daughter was a bastard in everything,but name he thought to himself.

Soon enough he'd marry his sweetheart Anne and they would have sons he reasoned.

As the door opened everyone in the room tensed as came out of the room along with Anne.

Bracing himself for the worst he looked down and Anne laughed, surprised he looked up and saw her smiling.

"She'll be ok?" He asked in disbelief, though the doctor had said earlier that the young child would be ok he hadn't really believed, not even when she asked for her mother-who ever that may be.

"Yes." Anne said and smiling as Henry picked her up spinning her around.

"May I see her?" Henry asked unsure if he should let her rest as he put Anne down grabbing her hand.

Doctor Smith smiled and nodded at him with a "Yes your Majesty."

Taking Anne by the hand he walked into the room and smiled at Julia.

Julia was propped up with pillows she had been bathed and her hair was now in a dark braid. Her grey eyes betrayed a hint of curiosity when she looked at smiled knowing that she would grow up to be a beauty someday.

Smiling Anne still holding Henry's hand went of to the bed and Julia turned to her with a smile. "Your back." She said happily and Anne smiled.

"And I've brought someone important with me" Bringing Henry over he sat down on the bed.

"It's pleases me to know the you are well Lady Julia." He said somberly and instantly Julia's face became somber as well.

"Thank You." she responded with a graceful smile that he instantly returned.

Anne gently placed her hand on Julia's and smiled.

"Do you know who he is?" She asked and Julia shook her head."Should I know who he is?"

She asked carefully surveying Henry for a moment. Smiling Anne leaned in and whispered who he was and instantly Julia's face with worry.

"Should I courtesy?" She asked and Henry shook his head "Of course not." He answered her with a smile noticing her yawn and smiled softly.

"You should rest I'm sorry to have disturbed you Lady Julia."

He said looking at Anne smiling at how enchanted he seemed by the child and to be honest he was becoming enchanted too.

"Rest child." Anne commanded tucking Julia back in and brushing her hair. Soon enough Julia was sound and asleep and they looked at each other smiling.

"Anne I've decided to make her my ward." He announced quietly and Anne smiled at him. "She'll be a wise conscious for our sons, she'll act as a sister to them." She reasoned and Henry nodded in agreement.  
"What's a ward?" A soft voice asked, without meaning too he had awakened Julia and he turned to her.

" A ward is the child of the King who isn't really a child." He tried to explain and she nodded. "So you'd be my father?" She said and Henry nodded.

"Do you want to be my ward Lady Julia?" He asked seriously and she smiled nodding. "Of course your majesty." she replied

"No." he corrected her "Away from the eyes of court you may call me papa or father." He told her and her smile got bigger. "Of course papa, may I hug you?" She asked innocently and he nodded and she moved herself and hugged him tightly and turned to Anne hugging her too.

"May I call you mother away from court?" Though she didn't know what court is she had a feeling it was a bad place.

Anne looked and Henry who nodded and smiled. "Yes you may," she replied "now rest." she commanded and Julia laid down closing her eyes again with a smile on her face as Henry and Anne left the room.

"Sir Thomas I will be sending tutors for the Lady Julia as soon as possible."

He stated and Thomas smiled in agreement.

"Of course your majesty." He agreed thinking that this would happen.

"Oh and Sir Thomas intend to make Lady Julia the Duchess of Richmond after I anoint Lady Anne Duchess of Pembroke I hope you treat Lady Julia with parental guidance in my absence." Henry wasn't sure if he wanted to give Julia the title of his late son, but he wanted to give a her a title a very rich title.

Thomas was shocked as he nodded in agreement, he hadn't expected this, but as he led his King to the door. Once his majesty has left he sat down to write a letter to Norfolk unsure of how this would work in his favor once more.

* * *

_Norfolk,_

_There has been a turn of events that may be favorable for us. Recently a child was found on the grounds here and though no one knows where she came the King has began to favor her as his child. He informed me that as his ward he intended to make her his ward and to name her the Duchess of Richmond the same as his late son. He has left me in charge of the child from now on and I wanted you to know this may help in all of our favor._

_ Boleyn_

* * *

**October 1531, Hampton Court**

"Send for His grace the Duke of Suffolk." Henry commanded and almost instantly he arrived.

"Your Majesty." he said bowing unsure of why he was here, he had heard rumors.

"Charles," Henry greeted "Have your heard the rumors around court that I have adopted a ward, because it's true."

Charles was surprised to hear it, but nodded with a smile. "Congratulations your majesty." He told him unsure of how to respond.

Henry smiled at his friend. "Charles I would like to invite you to Hever to meet her." He told him though it sounded like a question it was command.

Knowing this Charles responded. "Of course your majesty." He agreed and Henry smiled. "What's her name your majesty?" He asked.

"Lady Julia." Henry responded with a smile. "She's seven according to the doctor and very intelligent and charming." He told him and Charles smiled at his friend wondering how this child would affect the court.

"I shall pack your Majesty." He said bowing before exiting and a he left he passed Cromwell who was holding many papers as he went into the King's quarters.

* * *

_FlashBack Julia_

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey." A voice sang and Julia remember a bright light and a woman's warm voice, but everything was strange unfamiliar yet she felt safe. Soon Julia found herself humming along with the woman's voice. "You are my sunshine my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are-" _

_*End of Flashback*_

"Julia are you alright what were you singing child." The servant Mary asked and Julia sighed and muttered a soft "I don't know." Mary smiled at her "Well you have beautiful voice, you'll be a gifted songstress one day, but until then you need to rest." She commanded gently lulling Julia back to sleep with her own melody.

* * *

**Ok Guys this it I hope you like this it's my longest chapter yet, I hope the characters aren't to OCC (Please tell me if they are) Don't worry the chapters will be even longer than this I promise.**

**I hope you guys are ok with Henry bestowing titles to Julia.**

**Don't worry I'll respond to your reviews below. Thanks for all the follows, reviews, and favorites. Bye :)**

**PS: Has anyone seem the new Sims for the Sims 4 if so what do you think about them?**

**_  
Response to Reviews for Chapters 3&4**

**SimplyRosey: She died :( and it's ok my life basically consists of school, writing, and the sims.**

**Nikki Writes A Lot: A fantastic YouTuber who passed away recently.**

**WeirdestWriter: Thanks for reviewing.**

**Hncatie: Thanks and as you can see I made this chapter a little longer I hope you like it, even though I plan to make a way longer chapter soon.**

**HermioneandMarcus: Your welcome :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Princess Elena: Thank you so much.**

**Princess Ariel: 7**

**Amaranthe Athenais: That's a lesson I'm afraid he may not learn and yes his ambition blinds him.**

**KateTheGreat: LOL**

**hermonine: Thanks I'm glad you like it.**

**Elizabeth Howard: Thank You for reviewing and as I said earlier I'll try to make longer chapters.**

**QueenBess: Thanks for reviewing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: The King's Ward**

**Author: The Real Black Swan**

**Rating: PG-13/T**

**Summary: "Here you leave today and enter the world of yesterday, tomorrow, and fantasy." A simple wish changes it all... What if Anne and Henry find a child one fateful night?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Tudors'**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**October 1531, Hampton Court**

"I plan to present the Lady Julia to the court during Christmas Tide." Henry informed Charles who nodded in an agreement.

"A wonderful idea, your majesty." He complimented him with a smile.

Honestly Charles wasn't sure how to feel about the child, though his mind wandered to Thomas and Norfolk who would surely be using this to his advantage.

"Charles? Where has your mind wandered off too?" Henry asked pulling him away from his thoughts. Charles looked up and smiled at his friend.

"Nothing, your Majesty. How is" Charles stopped unsure if he should mention her. "Queen Katherine." He finished uneasily and Henry's face darkened.

"The Princess Dowager is well for all I know-why should I be concerned for my brother's widow." He responded coldly letting Charles know that the subject should be dropped quickly Charles changed the subject.

"So tell me about the Lady Julia what is she like?" Charles asked and Henry's face brightened.

"She is extremely intelligent especially for a girl her tutors tell me she's learning french so quickly that she may be fluent by the end of the year or January at the least." He praised or bragged slightly

. Charles smiled at him and he smiled back. "She's quite beautiful too, she'd make a beautiful wife for a lucky young man." He praised with a gracious smile. "Of course you'll see next month." He told him and Charles nodded. "Of course your majesty." He agreed before taking his leave and returning to his chambers after being excused.

* * *

**Queen's Chambers, Hampton Court**

"The Spanish ambassador your majesty." Katherine's lady informed her as the ambassador Chapuys entered her chambers. "Your Majesty." He said gravely as he bowed and kissed her hand. He had to come to tell the Queen of this Lady Julia.

"Ambassador Chapuys" She greet formally as she dismissed her ladies from the room. "How is my nephew?" She asked at he gave a forced smile as he responded.

"He is well and concerned for you, but I have a matter of utmost importance to talk to you about Lady Julia." Katherine's lips pursed slightly and for a moment was quiet rumors had swirled that Lady Julia was a mistress, she'd heard two of her ladies gossiping about it.

"Is she my husbands new mistress?" She asked her mind wandering to Anne Boleyn how she had told her he would tire of her and how it seemed she was right.

Chapuys shook his head. "No your majesty it seems that the King has adopted Lady Julia as his ward and plans to present her at court during Christmastide." He informed her and she nodded for him to continue.

"Another rumor is that he plans to make her a high-ranking peer, so that she may become queen." Chapuys didn't know why he said that even if it was true it was highly unlikely.

"My husband is no fool, the people would never stand for this they would not accept this Lady Julia over Princess Mary." She informed him with a gracious smile and Chapuys smiled in return.

"Of course your majesty, what do you plan to do." He asked. "I'll welcome her with open arms, as she is just a child and my husbands ward." she told him before dismissing him and sitting down to let her mind wander trying not to worry or think of her dear Mary who she missed greatly.

* * *

**November 1531, Hever Castle**

When Henry and Charles arrived Julia had already been waiting to greet them. "Papa!" she said with glee as she ran towards him embracing him she giggle. "Julia." He said hugging her back and smiling softly before turning to Charles. "Julia I have someone I would like you to meet this is Charles the Duke of Suffolk." He told her and smiling she turned to Charles.

"It is an honor to meet you, your grace." She told him gracefully curtseying and Henry could tell she had practiced.

"It's an honor to meet you my lady." Charles responded bowing with a friendly smiling and he could see why Henry was enchanted by her.

"I've been told that you are becoming fluent in french?" Henry asked and Julia nodded eagerly. "Oui! J'adore français! It's so much fun I should be fully fluent in January." She said in her excitement forgetting to show off her french and Henry chuckled before leading them both to the picnic he had set up for Anne, Charles, Julia, and himself.

-  
"She's quiet the charmer isn't she?" Anne commented and Henry nodded as they watched her entertain Charles with stories she'd read though she exaggerated greatly. "Yes she is, but not as good as you." He said kissing her lightly smiling.

Charles smiled as he talked to the girl who for a child of seven seemed more intelligent than most adults at court. From the corner of his eye though he could tell Thomas Boleyn had plotted something from the glint of his eye. Shaking it of he turned back to Julia and began telling her tales of his own.

* * *

That night Julia sat in her room staring into the mirror as she practiced french.

"Bienvenue chez moi, j'espère que vous apprécierez votre séjour ici, votre grâce." She said out loud and an odd thought popped in her brain.

"Thank God for highschool french." frowning she wondered what High School was though she felt like she should know.

Looking at her bed warily she climbed in, she had had nightmares of two people fighting. The people sounded funny though and the room looked strange. Though she felt loved here she had the oddest feeling she didn't belong here.

Shaking it off she closed her eyes in hopes of dreaming of good things for once.

* * *

**AN: Ok everyone that's Chapter 6 I hope you liked it because I liked writing it and I'm sorry I'm a little late I've been sick recently and trying to do makeup work takes forever. Anyways I'm better now so I'll update Sunday or Monday of next week. If not then I hope you have a happy labor day. Oh and did anyone see Pretty Little Liars I'm still shocked. Bye Guys.**

* * *

**Response to reviews**

**Annie: Thanks**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank You I'll be updating sooner hopefully.**

**Hncatie: I'm planning on it, I actually have the book and I love it so hopefully the show is great too. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Fleur24: Thanks, I had fun writing that scene and Thomas and Norfolk disqust me too. **

**SimplyRosey: LOL your comments always make me laugh, and yes he needs his butt kicked.**

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing I'm glad you liked it,**

**Wesley: Yes I like game of thrones, though I'm more into comedy like Glee, New Girl, and etc. Though obviously I really like shows like Tudors, Merlin, and Game of thrones too.**

**Nikki Writes A Lot: I plan on it, thanks for reviewing.**

**WeirdestWriter: Thanks I hope you like how I wrote Charles.**

**NancyDrew98 : Thanks and I have a case for you- can you help me find my shoe- Get it you know what never mind my jokes suck :P lol. Anyway thanks for reviewing.**

**Mindy: Thanks.**

* * *

**Translations-**

Oui! J'adore français! -Yes! I love french!

Bienvenue chez moi, j'espère que vous apprécierez votre séjour ici, votre grâce. -Welcome to my home, I trust you'll enjoy your stay here, your grace.

**I apologize if I got anything wrong in french- I take spanish. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: The King's Ward**

**Author: The Real Black Swan**

**Rating: PG-13/T**

**Summary: "Here you leave today and enter the world of yesterday, tomorrow, and fantasy." A simple wish changes it all... What if Anne and Henry find a child one fateful night?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Tudors'**

**Chapter 7**

**Late November 1531, Hever Castle**

"Julia are you ready to go to court?" Asked Norfolk sending the child an almost parental look, knowing that if he showed favor to her the king might show favor to him. Maybe even agreeing to allow her to marry his youngest son who was around her age.

Looking up from her latin translations, Julia smiled at him and Boleyn though is was a bit forced. For some odd reason she felt that she couldn't trust them not like her mama and papa or even Uncle George and Uncle Charles. They seemed good Uncle George played games with her and told funny stories. "Yes your grace I am." She replied as Anne walked in and curtseyed.

" Uncle- Julia it's time to get your dresses ready for the trip to court." She told her and small laugh erupting when Julia's eyes widened at dresses and curtseying she left the room with Anne.

Julia's room had been turned into a temporary seamstress' workshop.

Julia let out a small gasp at the room as she took in the lavish fabrics and colors.

Anne smiled and gasped herself even though Henry had told her what he had planned she couldn't believe her eyes at how lavish everything was even though he had lavished her with gifts for years.

Smiling Julia looked at the seamstress who laughed at the childs glee and began showing her the fabrics and the colors. Picking up a royal blue cloth the child the grinned "This one." she said smiling brightly and Anne smiled, she had already picked out her gown and could wait for Henry to see it.

As she watched Julia pick out the fabrics she wanted, she couldn't help notice that Julia's clothes would rival that of Princess Mary or the Lady Mary as far as Henry was concerned. With that thought she wondered how the girl would react to Julia would she scorn her? A little part of Anne hoped that she would welcome Julia, but she wouldn't hold her breath on that. Seeing that Julia was situated she left to send Henry a letter on the matter.

LINE BREAK  
_My Dearest Love,_

_I miss you dearly as has our Julia who is so excited about coming to court. She is getting prettier by the minute and is so intelligent and sends her Lord perhaps we should introduce your daughter to Julia before hand if it pleases thee._

_Your Humble Servant,_

_Anne Boleyn_

_Line Break_

As Henry read the letter he couldn't help, but miss Anne and his Ruby Julia. He had taken to calling her Ruby because of her fiery nature and spirit. He couldn't help, but agree with Anne thoughts perhaps the girls should meet before hand in order to ensure that they could get along. Hopefully Katherine hadn't poisoned Mary against Julia already. With a thought about Katherine he thought he picked up and pen and paper and began writing a note about Julia to her. Not out of good will, but to warn her. When he finished he called for a messenger to take it to her immediately.

**Queen's Chambers **

As Katherine read the letter, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the child. She was slightly offended by Henry's tone as though she would turn a child away or mistreat them. Thinking of her darling daughter she smiled and turning to one of her ladies, she sent for her. Soon Mary was there and she curtseyed before hugging her mother.

"Mary, I have something important to speak to you about." She told her and Mary nodded. "It's about that girl Lady Julia." Mary said scornfully and Katherine gave a reproving look. "Mary," she began with a soft smile. "You should accept her and treat her like family, it's what your father wants." She told her with a smile. Nodding Mary smiled sullenly. "Yes mother." She told her and Katherine hugged her. "Remember you're the granddaughter of Fernando and Isabella be strong." She told her running a hand through her daughter.

**December 24 1531, Early Morning**

"Don't forget to curtsey Julia Julia are you listening child?" Anne said looking at Julia who somehow managed to sleep in the carriage. Smiling she turned and looked out the window and fingered the necklace Henry had given her it rivaled Katherine's jewels as did her clothing. "Were almost there my lady." The Driver told her and Anne nodded shaking Julia. "Wake up sweetheart." She told her and Julia opened her eyes drowsily. "Are we there yet mama?" She asked sleepily and Anne shook her head. "We'll be there soon she told her and Julia nodded.

As the carriage stopped Julia jumped a little and smiled as the servants helped her down and a page led her and Anne to the King.

"Anne," He breathed kissing her softly and turning to Julia. "My ruby..." He said fondly picking her up. "How do you like your clothing he asked and Julia smiled. "Yes," she began with a nod. "I loved them your Majesty they are quite beautiful." She continued, noticing how tired she was Henry nodded for her to be taken to her chambers to rest before meeting Mary and Being Presented at court. After Julia left Henry turned to Anne and smiled.

"I have missed thee." He told and her and Anne smiled and replied. "And I have missed thee too." She said kissing him softly as he held. "How are her studies?" He asked and Anne smiled eager for a chance to brag on the child. "Perfect as I told you in the letter." she informed him with a grin. "You should rest." He told her and she nodded. "Of course your Majesty." She replied and kissing him passionately she left. Smiling Henry went to his rooms to get ready for tonight would be a good night and with luck Julia would never forget it.

**Ok guys I'm sorry this kinda short, but school has me loaded with makeup work and tests. Hopefully I finish in time to update this and my other stories. Anyways I hope you like this chapter. Next Chapter, Julia meets Princess Mary and is presented to the court. Again thanks for the follows and favorites and of course the 50 reviews.**

**Question: How do you guys think Mary and Julia will react to each other? Answer in the comments if you want. Anyways Bye :)**

**Response to Comments:**

**Guest: Thanks I feel a lot better now.**

**Hncatie: I'm so glad you love it and don't worry I'll try my best to write an awesome White Queen story. Though I have two other stories I'm working on that if you're into Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, or The Darkest Powers Trilogy you might like. Since I'm working on those I won't have one up for the White Queen anytime soon. Sorry :(**

**hermonine: Thanks**

**HermioneandMarcus: Your Welcome I'm glad you liked the chapter.**

**Lily: Thank You.**

**Fleur24: Let's hope he can...**

**Guest2: Thanks I'm glad you like it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: The King's Ward**

**Author: The Real Black Swan**

**Rating: PG-13/T**

**Summary: "Here you leave today and enter the world of yesterday, tomorrow, and fantasy." A simple wish changes it all... What if Anne and Henry find a child one fateful night?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Tudors'**

**AN: Ok guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy thankfully it's really calmed do**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**December 24 1531 - Middle of Morning**

Henry didn't know if he wanted Katherine present when he present Julia to Mary. As his wife, in name early it was required. Social expectations demanded it, she had to be present.

Shaking his head he smiled as he thoughts turned to Anne.

Soon Anne would be his queen and soon they would be man and wife with their sons. Anne would be a wonderful queen and mother seeing how she treated Julia with a tender kindness.

With a thought to his ward - no daughter he smiled, he had talked to Cromwell about her titles. He wanted to give her the titles of Richmond though he was hesitant could he give her the titles of his late son could he burden her with bad luck by giving her these titles?  
Henry shook his head reassuring himself of the silliness of his thoughts.

When he had been with in Cromwell's office, Cromwell had hinted ever so slightly to giving her many titles so that she may inherit the throne. Henry how ever said no to this idea quickly reminding Cromwell of his place.

As much as he loved and adored Julia she was not of his blood no matter what he said. His people would never accept her over Mary if that ever happened they were attached to Mary. Even if he could Julia wasn't a boy no matter how smart she was and that was the truth she's just a girl.

He worried excessively over how the court would react to her would they scorn her or assume that she was Anne and his bastard child seeing that she was 7 and he and Anne had courted for almost eight years.

Charles had shaken that worry, "Lady Julia is beautiful, but her facial features are different from yours and Anne's besides the dark hair and light eyes like Lady Anne's." He informed him and Henry calmed down. Julia could never be considered his child ever. Though it could present problems later in life.

Shaking his head Henry tried to remember what he'd been thinking about before. Julia's titles after a strange conversation with Charles a few days before her arrival he had decided to give her own household .

_*Flash Back*_

_"Boleyn has written to me telling me how Julia's progress is coming along nicely." Henry informed Charles not even bothering to look back at his friend to see his reaction if he had he would have seemed a disapproving pursing of lips that turned into a brilliant smile. "That's wonderful your Majesty." Charles told him knowing that's what he wanted to hear. He smiled at his friends replying before continuing. "The Duke of Norfolk has also sent his regards and has even hinted to a marriage between his youngest son Edward and Julia." He informed him and Charles smiled brightly when he looked back. Charles was either generally happy or a superb actor and it was the later not that Henry knew. _  
_Charles wasn't surprised that Norfolk had suggested it, though why now? Why not wait until it is known she is considered to be in a more favorable state than her current one. _

_He could be sure, but he had debated bringing up this subject to the King about where Julia could stay. "Your Majesty, if I may speak freely" He began not continuing until Henry nodded his head. "You may." He told him interested in what his friend had to say. "Perhaps it would be best if Lady Julia didn't stay at Hever." He told him clearly and Henry merely raised an eyebrow. "Why so?" He asked nodding for his friend to continue. "Well Lady Julia is going to become the Duchess of Richmond," He said pausing as Henry motioned him to continue. "So wouldn't it be proper for her to have her own household." Henry nodded in conformation, as the gears in his mind turned. "Thank You Charles." He told him before continuing to his destination._

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

Julia was reading when the King arrived looking up at him she curtsied to him and he smiled at her. "Your Majesty." She said properly waiting for him to raise her which he did readily.

"Are you ready to meet the queen?" He asked her trying to keep the malice out of his voice when he said queen for Julia's sake. Julia nodded before responding "Oui Votre Majesté." Henry smiled at her french "bonne." He replied in French to her laughing as she smiled.

She had changed out of her grey traveling gown into something more presentable which was a pale blue gown that had french embroidery in it. Smiling at her he lead her to his quarters to prepare to meet the Queen.

**LINE BREAK**

Katherine smiled at the courtiers as she made her way through the people towards the King's Chamber. "The Queen." The page announced and Julia immediately stood up, Henry from the corner of her eye winced at the word Queen.

"Your Majesty." She said with a curtsey lower Henry noted for someone of her station or would be soon. "You must be Lady Julia." She said kindly taking the child's hand and leading her over to were Henry was sitting. "Henry." She greeted giving him a smile and Henry returned the smile though forced. "Katherine." As they sat down Katherine smiled again.

"You didn't tell me what a beauty she is Henry." She commented and he nodded. "She is." He agreed, and Katherine nodded. "If it's alright with your Majesty I have a gift for Lady Julia." Henry hesitated for a moment before nodding. "A gift for me?" Julia says incredulously and Katherine nods smiling at her.

"Of course dear child, just promise me that you will cherish this always." She responded and Julia murmured a small "I promise" as Katherine gestured as the box be brought over to Julia. Taking the box gingerly, Julia looked towards Henry who nodded before carefully opening the box and gasping.

Inside the box was a ornate silver rosary that looked beautiful. "Thank You." Julia breathed, she didn't know how to feel about the queen. Would it make her mama upset that she thought the queen was nice? Shaking of the feeling she put the rosary back in the box smiling at Katherine and Henry.

"The Princess Mary." The page announced Henry smiled to his daughter illegitimate or not he did love her dearly. "Mary." He greeted hugging her closely and Mary smiled muttering "your Majesty" to him before greeting her mother.

"May I introduce you to Lady Julia daughter." Mary tried to keep her feelings pure as she looked at the girl trying to keep her feelings hidden. It was most likely that the child viewed her father's harlot as a mother figure which could prove grievous to her.

Henry watched as the two girls had small talk during which Katherine had slipped away from them most likely to get ready for the festivities.

"Ladies, I regret to inform you that you both must retire to your rooms to ready for the festivities. Julia wouldn't be there long though she would just be there long enough to be presented and to eat if possible to maybe dance. Chuckling the King led both girls to their rooms to prepare.

* * *

**Ok guys this was kinda short, but I didn't want to leave you guys without a chapter for to long so I hope this ok. And to answer one the reviews yes I do intend for Julia to get married and have children. :)**

**So the next chapter will consist of the courts reaction as well as a big announcement from Henry. **

**Question of the chapter- What do you think Henry's announcement will be?**

**Bye :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: The King's Ward**

**Author: The Real Black Swan**

**Rating: PG-13/T**

**Summary: "Here you leave today and enter the world of yesterday, tomorrow, and fantasy." A simple wish changes it all... What if Anne and Henry find a child one fateful night?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Tudors'**

**ggghhhaaarrr67 : Oooh you just got to the root of my story dilemma to kill Anne or not to kill her. Honestly I don't want to kill her, but I do feel like if Anne dies in this story that would create an interesting story arc for Julia. Though I am working on a compromise to this dilemma so hopefully that works out. **

**queenanneboleyn3: Quxxn deserves a sim in the Sims4, I hope they make her one seeing as she was someone a lot of people admired, she one of the reasons I began playing the sims :).**

**AN: I'm back because yesterday was a very special day for me it was my 16th Birthday! YAY! :) Anyways I hope enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Are you nervous Julia?" Julia turned around to see Anne standing behind her smiling softly at her. Julia nodded softly as if unsure whether to voice her true feelings. "What if they don't like me?" She said softly and Anne didn't say anything for a moment.

As she sat down beside her daughter and began carefully brushing her hair. Her _own_ reputation at court was on that good of a standing. She couldn't tell Julia that however maybe when she was older and could understand. It just wouldn't be right now however. She honestly didn't know if they people would like her, but she couldn't let Julia be so unsure of herself.

Putting her cheek close to Julia's she smiled. "Julia any courtier will be a fool not to like you." She told her in a bright tone. "Really?" She said and she smiled. "Really." Anne agreed.

* * *

Henry smiled amused by the court's antics many rumors were speculating at the moment. Though most of the court he noted were drunk and the true revels hadn't even began yet. Most of the court were speculating the true identity of Lady Julia.

Many thought she would be his bastard child sired with Anne. Though others greatly misguided thought she was a mistress.

He had been there for a good a good half hour waiting for the real festivities to begin. Standing he quieted his court as they turned to watch their sovereign.

"Welcome." He said smiling at his court. "I know that many of you have heard the rumors at court about a Lady Julia."  
As frenzy of whispers echoed through the room. "So I would like to introduce you all to the Lady Julia my ward."

Julia walked slowly towards him her smile somewhat forced he noted.  
He couldn't blame her.

Julia wasn't of royal blood and had never been raised to hide her emotions as Mary had been, so he didn't fault her.

However Boleyn from his place seemed to heartily disapprove of Julia's expression. "Foolish child she out to hide her emotions more properly." He thought to himself as she Julia walked forward to Henry. He would have to have her tutor teach her or maybe scold her about hiding her emotions from the public.

As Julia walked forward to her father, her nervousness seemed to leave her. Maybe it was due to the fact that she wanted no courtier to pity her or to prove that she was just as much a royal child as Princess Mary was. She curtsied deeply to Henry first and then to Katherine who quickly raised her. Looking him dead in the face she spoke.

"Bonjour votre majesté je suis honoré d'être ici au temps de Noël." She spoke to him in French and the court seemed impressed by her perfect french. Henry laughed heartily at her before replying. "C'est avec plaisir que vous êtes ici Lady Julia veuillez profiter des festivités chère enfant." He told her grasping her hand slightly before looking at the mostly approving courtiers as they nodded at Julia who was making her way into the crowd to Anne who looked beautiful.

She was wearing a deep velvet green dress like Julia as well as her hair hanging down meeting his eyes as she whispered something in Julia's ears she inclined her head slightly towards with a loving smile.

* * *

Julia couldn't sleep and she found herself curled up in her chamber starring the stars. She'd been dreaming of them again as the memories of her dream came to her.

_The young woman standing over her was beautiful with long blonde hair and grey eyes like her own as she stared down at her with a playful smile on her lips as another face looked down at her. It was an equally young man with dark hair like her own and with deep green eyes. The man kissed the woman's cheek as she reached down to pick up the baby. The women cradled the little girl softly smiling as she looked the baby with love and adoration. The baby reached up a tiny hand to touch the woman's nose and the laughed and the another joyous laugh followed from the child. The little family seemed to just stand there together and laugh._

Julia didn't know if it was real, it _felt_ real maybe she did know the woman. A strange feeling crept upon her that she _should _know her. However no matter how much Julia tried she couldn't shake that feeling she had.

Julia stood up and found herself walking towards the door when she heard a soft sob from outside. Julia being the curious child she was followed the sorrowful sound as she saw a white fabric fly past. She followed until she was in what looked like a chapel and there sat Mary Tudor in tears.

Julia didn't know what to do so she walked towards her. "Why are you crying Mary?" She asked innocently and Mary stared at her.

Could she tell this innocent child what a harlot her mother was? To tell her how her mother had bewitched her father attentions away from her own mother? How her mother was a horrid heretic turning her father away from the true religion. A deep part of her wanted to badly.

No.

She couldn't tell her that at least not now. Her mother wouldn't want her to do that though. One day with God's help Julia would come to the realization on her own. Mary made her decision then she would guide Julia to the true religion she couldn't allow this poor child's eternal soul to be destroyed. Finding her voice she responded softly to Julia's question.

"No I'm well Julia, let me take you to your rooms." she told her and Julia nodded taking Mary's hand and she smiled as she walked with Mary to her rooms.

* * *

**December 25 Christmas Day Mid- Morning**

Mass was boring.  
At least to Julia it was she didn't understand what the man was saying as she looked around the room slightly only did she look down when her mother gave her a reproachful look. Julia then allowed herself to return to her prayers.

* * *

"Would you dance with me?" Julia turned around to see a boy with dark red hair and luminous green eyes with a freckled face smiling down at her. He looked no older than she. "I will." She told him as she stood up. "What's your name?" She asked and the boy smiled.

"Henry Stuart." He introduced himself and Julia graced him with a smile as she followed him to where the courtiers were dancing. The festivals had been going on for hours and Julia had found out that thankfully many wouldn't notice her as they were all drunk and would most likely be like this during all the other days revels.

"It's seems like the Lady Julia has an admirer." Charles Brandon commented and Henry nodded though he was slightly drunk. "Who is he?" He asked his friend and Charles thought for a moment drunk himself.

"I do not know your Majesty." He told him and Henry hushed him before he could speak his eyes on Anne who looked breath taking beautiful as she stared at him her eyes full of love and he made his way towards her.

The Duke of Norfolk nor Thomas Boleyn seemed happy as they watched Julia dance with Charles Stuart's blasted son Henry. This will not help their plan for Lady Julia's life.

This simply would not do at all.

As Julia danced she found herself laughing with her new friend. It was nice to have a friend that actually seemed to understand what she was talking about and it felt happier than she had when she received wonderful gifts for Christmas. If she could she would return them in exchange for an ounce of friendship. For where she was she met Princess Mary's eyes who smiled at her softly before Julia turned back to Henry.

Julia was happy.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because I liked writing this chapter. Bye :)**


End file.
